


Home Upon the Water | Moomin Pirate AU | Snufmin

by Bigboy_Riki (Bigboy_riki)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Fluff, Guns, Kiiind of slowburn?, Kisses, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirates, Sniff just wants treasure lmao, SnorkMyden occasionally, Swords, angst maybe?, snufmin, some blood at some point probably, this is pirates sooo that how it be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigboy_riki/pseuds/Bigboy_Riki
Summary: Snufkin is a strong captain of The Spring Wind (his ship) and he longs for adventure and discovery. One day he runs into a very handsome Moomintroll and it seems his biggest adventure is just beginning, and the same can go for Moomintroll. Love is definitely the biggest adventure one can find themself on.
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, gleaming down its hot rays upon the valley. It was surprisingly still quite humid for it being so late in the afternoon. Moomintroll,a fellow who looks to be in dull spirits, walks beside a lovely Moominlady in a red and white striped dress with frilly white sleeves that flows out loosely around her perfect round figure and almost reaches the ground due to her short Moomin legs. This is of course Moominmamma. She, contradictory to Moomintroll, looks rather calm and pleased, holding a basket. The two of them are walking into the merchant area by the pier/docks. It's a place full of bustle and commotion and life from sun up to sun down. Creatures of all kinds sell food or trinkets or clothing from near and far, and there's many strange sights and sounds all around! However, none of this seems to interest Moomintroll. He seems to look quite bored, and is already a bit sweaty despite their recent arrival.

"Mama, why must you always bring me grocery shopping with you? It's so boring! And not to mention hot." Moomintroll groaned, fanning himself. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a loose black tie. The shirt was tucked into dark teal pants and his tail flicked irritably behind him.

"Because dear," Moominmamma said calmly, picking up an apple from a fruit cart to inspect it. "I need help carrying groceries sometimes. Plus it must be more fun than sitting in your room all day." She smiled, handing the merchant a coin and putting a couple shiny red apples in her basket. Moomintroll sighed.

"I enjoy my room just fine."

"Since you find it so boring to get the ingredients I use to cook you dinner," Moominmamma chuckled "Why don't you go off and explore the shops yourself? You never get yourself a thing." She reached into the pocket off her dress to pull out three little coins, dropping them into Moomintroll's hand.

"Hm. I suppose that's not such a bad idea, Mama." Moomin looked at the coins with raised brows Moominmamma smiled and gave him a little moominkiss on the nose.

"Good, now be off with you dear. I'll find you when I'm done."

"Yes Mama!" Moomintroll smiled, finally, and turned to trot off in the direction of the trinket/clothing merchants. He rarely got to go off on his own, despite being a grown Moomin. He liked spending most of his time in his room or in the woods rather than near the ocean or the pier. He used to walk with his Papa and watch the ships go by from the pier, wishing he could get on one and sail on his own adventures like his Papa used to! However, Moomin accepted those are just silly wishes and it's much too dangerous to do such nonsense. With one of his coins, Moomintroll bought himself a little black fan with painted gold designs on it. He had to beat this summer humidity somehow. Fanning himself as he looked around for anything else that would catch his eye, he wandered over to the end of the pier where dozens of boats and ships of all sizes loaded up with goods or just sat floating with the ocean's waves bobbing them peacefully. Merchants, explorers, pirates, civilians- all kinds of people hurried about around him tending to their own business.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was just a normal busy day in Moominvalley. However, something caught Moomintroll's eye. A shiny glint of blue grabbed his attention from where he stood idly fanning himself, and what he saw made his brows raise high. The blue thing Moomin saw was a bright blue feather that dangled from a gold string, which was some sort of earring. Then Moomintroll notices a head of shiny bronze hair that glistened in the late afternoon's orange light. A hand reached up to wipe sweat from a strong, dark brow. The hand lead to a frilly white ballooned sleeve. Moomintroll shook his head to snap himself out of staring, but then got right back to it.

The stranger was wearing a green coat that flared out in an interesting way, and was on one knee tying off a boat to the hook on the dock. He was also wearing an interesting hat, a tricorne hat with a long orange feather and a puffy white one. With an exasperated sigh, the stranger finished tying the knot and fell back onto his rear, pulling his hat off and fanning himself with it. His hair was very messy, but in a charming way. He stared down for a moment, then suddenly looked up at Moomintroll, his dark, coffee colored eyes piercing through Moomintroll and making the troll let out a gasp in surprise. He quickly turned away, blushing brightly and fanning himself aggressively, embarrassed and ashamed of staring as long as he did. He hurried back to the merchant area, sighing and leaning against a large wooden pole that kept the pier secure.

"Why ever was a staring like that? That was rather rude. Hm." Moomintroll thought, glancing out over the ocean. "That fellow was odd. Not- well not odd per say? There was just something about him that caught my attention. Hm." Moomintroll furrowed his brows and he remembered that bright blue feather and those piercing dark eyes.

"Was there something you needed?" A voice cut through Moomintroll's thoughts, causing the clumsy troll to let out a screech and jump. Stumbling back and losing his secure standing against the pole, Moomin shrieked as he fell back towards the water. Luckily, the stranger from before grabbed his arm just in time and jerked him forward onto the dock.

"Woah, easy there friend, no need to throw yourself into the ocean over a simple question." The brunette laughed, his long brown tail swaying idly. He must be a Mumrik by the looks of it. Moomintroll's face was bright red, and he was standing stiffly. His fan had fallen into the water and floated beside them.

"Ah- I- It's not- Um-" Moomintroll was interrupted when he was pushed aside by the Mumrik.

"You lost something, friend! I'll get that for you, no worries." The Mumrik reached back behind his shoulder, unsheathing a long and beautiful sword, which made Moomin's eyes widen. He used the sword to pick the fan up out of the water and toss it into his own hand, holding it out to Moomin with his sword at his side. "Here you are," he smiled calmly.

"Y-You're… You're a pirate?" Moomintroll cocked his head, reaching for the fan.

"Correct! And you're a stranger who was staring me down as if I committed mass genocide on your loved ones!" Moomintroll blushed more somehow.

"Oh! Goodness, I'm terribly sorry for staring! I didn't mean it, I swear!" Moomin took the fan and shook it off, shoving it in his pocket. He glanced at the bright blue feather, then back to the Mumrik's eyes politely. "I just thought you looked rather. Interesting?"

"... Interesting?" "Yes! But not in any bad way! I- well- your way of dressing is very interesting and I quite like it!" Moomin smiled nervously. The stranger raised his brows.

"Huh. I haven't heard that one before." He chuckled. "Your way of dressing is quite nice yourself." The handsome fellow smiled warmly.

"Uhh! Thank you! That's very kind of you….?"

"Captain Snusmumriken. Call me Snufkin. You are?" Snufkin took Moomin's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Ah! Moomintroll! It's wonderful to meet your acquaintance, Snus- Snufkin!"

"Much the same." Snufkin grinned, then stepped away to put his sword back in its sheath. "If you happen to need anything, now you know who to call I suppose." He gave a little wave. "The sun is setting. I'd best be off to my ship to help unload. Enjoy your evening, Moomintroll." And without a chance for Moomin to return the goodbye, Snufkin was off on his way down the peer.

Moomin stood in shock by the interaction. He's always been a sociable Moomin and rather good with words, why with this fellow did he seem to trip over them? He pulled his fan out to fan himself idly as he thought.

"Was that your friend?" Moominmamma asked calmly from behind him, causing him to yelp again.

"Ah! Mama, don't startle me like that! And no, he was just some pirate I ran into." Moomintroll huffed.

"Oh, well that's lovely. It was very kind of him to keep you from falling like he did, he seemed like a real gentleman." Moominmamma chuckled and linked arms with Moomintroll, leading him down the ramp away from the pier.

"Hm. I do suppose you're right Mama. He seemed different than any pirate I've met before."

(Here's Snufkin's design! I'll edit and add Moomin's when I finish it!)

_**DO! NOT! REPOST!!** _

EDIT! Here's Moomin's ref! (He has an outfit change past chapter 1 so this is different!)

(Find me on Instagram! I'm @bigboy_riki over there too!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be more from Snufkin's perspective!


	2. Chapter 2

With gentle clicking of his boots against the weathered wood of the pier, Snufkin headed back to his ship, weaving through the crowd of people whose numbers were fading as the sun began to set. His feathers on his hat bobbed idly as he walked and his tail swayed behind him. 

"Ay!" A familiar voice grabbed Snufkin's attention as he turned the corner, looking on with wide eyes. That familiar voice belonged to a tiny woman, Little My, his older sister. She was definitely no taller than his waist, but a bit above his knee however. Her hair was up in a high messy ponytail that was a bright ginger, and little pieces fell into her face that seemed not to bother her at all. Into her belt was tucked her sleeveless white shirt that was low cut, but she wore a black undershirt for modesty of course. Also tucked into her belt was a skirt of some sort with no front, so it more resembled a cape. A shiny silver gun was in its holster on her side as well. Hands on her hips, My cleared her throat.

"Where ever have you been off to, you old weasel?" She scoffed, then turned to pick up a box that was larger than her, but it didn't seem to give her much trouble.

"Oh nothing, just checking this place out a bit. Meeting a couple locals." Snufkin huffed as he grabbed a large wooden box and followed My, loading it onto the ship.

"Oh really now?" My grunted as she put down the box. "You weren't scampering off with some troll?"

Snufkin gasped, then scoffed, dropping his box and letting it thud loudly on the deck. "You say that as if that's something I do regularly. And even if it was, that's none of your concern."

"Woah bud, don't get your tail twisted into your trousers, it's not like I wouldn't do the same thing! How else would I have come across Snorkmaiden?" Little My let out one of her wonderfully obnoxious laughs.

"Hmm I suppose you're right. But no, I was doing nothing of the sort. I caught the fellow staring so I followed him to be sure he wasn't up to anything. Turns out he just found me 'interesting' as he put it." Snufkin leaned against the crate he'd carried up. 

"Interesting? That's either a horrible insult or an even worse compliment that only a pea-brain could come up with on the spot and think it's clever." My snickered and Snufkin chuckled

"Oh, I quite thought it was charming. He seemed like a kind fellow so I'm sure he meant well. There was something about him though, I just can't put my paw on what it was."

"Something about him, you say? Something bad or something good?" My questioned.

"Something different? I'm sure it was nothing of concern. Now come on, we'd best get the rest of these loaded on so we can head off by dark. Ay! Sniff! Snorkmaiden! Take your time, why don't you?" Snufkin snickered as he watched them carry the last few things to be loaded on the ship. Snorkmaiden was hauling two large boxes up the ramp and Sniff carried a small chest with a shiny silver lock on it.

"Do you think there's coins in here??" Sniff asked loudly, shaking the chest. It didn't sound like anything was in it at all. 

"If there is, it's none of our concern." Snufkin glared at Sniff. "These are items we're delivering, so don't fool around with them or we'll lose our pay." The thought made Sniff gasp out loud, nearly dropping the little chest but luckily for him he caught it, setting it on a crate.

"That would be quite awful! Not getting paid none would be a nightmare! How ever would be afford bread or candies or gems?" Sniff raised his brows. All he wore was a red sash around his waist with little beads and buttons that dangled from it, ones he'd loved and collected over the years. 

"Cram it, Sniff." Snorkmaiden snapped irritably from behind her two large crates she was shuffling to carry to a safe area.

"Oh here, let me help you with those! A maiden, of course, should never carry more than necessary!" Sniff hurried over, opening his arms. Snorkmaiden turned towards him, obviously glaring even though the boxes hid her face. 

"Right then." She then suddenly dropped the boxes right on Sniff's foot of course. Sniff yelled out painfully and pulled on his leg to try and get it from under the boxes. 

"Thanks, kind gentleman." Snorkmaiden said sarcastically, trotting over to Little My before they both burst into laughter. Snorkmaiden wore a loose dress made of a comfy material that was good for combat. It was blush pink and tied up to her hip on one side for more movement. She could look beautiful and fight like a savage as much as she pleased!

"That looks like all of them." Snufkin observed out loud. "We can be off then." 

And so his little crew began their duties to get the ship sailing out again. Snufkin, however, stood at the helm, watching the pier as the ship began moving away with the evening's wind. 

"Huh. I wonder if I'll see of that Moomintroll again."

**Here's The character refs I have so far!  
** _!!!!!!!!!DO NOT REPOST THESE!!!!!!_

****

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's finally going down! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that the story will have some swords and violence and such, as it is a pirate story, so just a little warning, loves!

"Here we are!" Snufkin hummed out loud, smiling.

"We're here, you worthless mushrooms!! Get your tails moving!!" Little My screeched out at their crew from beside Snufkin at the helm. Snorkmaiden and Sniff hurriedly got to their jobs, Sniff hopping down to tie off the boat because it was his turn today. 

"There was no need to yell, My." Snufkin chuckled, walking away from her to stare out at the familiar pier. They were here in Moominvalley again. It'd been nearly two weeks since their last shipments here and Snufkin was quite fond of the valley. However he rarely got to stop here because there were always important things to be done. The morning sun shined down around them, and it wasn't horribly hot out as per usual. It was warm and breezy, really a lovely day. 

"I'm off to visit mother once we finish unloading. She's usually home this time of year rather than with father." Little My grinned up at Snufkin. 

"Oh. Well tell her I said hello then." Snufkin smiled, walking down the steps onto the main deck and grabbing a box to unload, carrying it down the ramp. As mentioned before, they may be pirates, and they may go on wonderful and daring adventures, but extra money is always a plus, so shipping packages and crates is something done on the side for The Spring Wind's crew. Money has been tight lately, so any jobs help them out bunches with buying food and necessary supplies. 

"Snusmum- Ah- Snufkin! Captain Snufkin!" Snufkin perked up when he heard a familiar voice, but couldn't place who it belonged to. Setting the box down, he gasped when his eyes met with Moomintroll's, who was standing on the other side of it. 

"Hello, Captain Snufkin! It's been a while, has it not?" Moomin smiled.

For context, ever since Moomin ran into- or well, was caught by- Snufkin, he'd been happy to join Moominmamma on her errands and her grocery shopping, much to Mama's surprise and joy. He hadn't known why, but the Mumrik had been in his mind quite often, and when Moomintroll has his mind and heart set on something that's all he can think about, all day and all night. He wanted to repay Snufkin for keeping him from falling is what he'd decided was the reason he thought about the handsome Pirate so often, which had gotten a chuckle out of Moominmamma much to Moomintroll's confusion. What's so funny about settling a debt? Papa had agreed, saying something like 'Yes, my dear boy, you never want to owe something to a pirate' before staring into his morning tea with narrow eyes.

"I wasn't sure you'd be coming back at all!" Moomintroll chuckled nervously.

"Oh- yes- hello there Mmmm….. Moomintroll? Moomintroll, that was it yes!" Snufkin grinned. He almost didn't remember, but luckily the troll's name happened to be what he was.

"Yes indeed!" Moomintroll smiled brightly, putting his hands on his hips and clearing his throat quietly, hoping to get a bit of Snufkin's attention. Moomintroll, every day he'd been waiting for Snufkin to return, had been dressing nicer. He told Mama it was to 'make a better, more put together second impression' but we all know he was just trying to be handsome. He was wearing a light blue vest with a navy blue ribbon for a tie. From his breast pocket dangled a golden chain from a pocket watch, and his buttons on the vest were gold to match. Under the vest Moomin was wearing his same button up before, with the cute frilly sleeves.

"Mhm." Snufkin nodded absentmindedly, turning away to keep on walking towards the merchant area. Moomin gasped and hurried after him, having to take about twice as many steps to keep pace with the fast-paced Mumrik due his stubby Moomin legs.

"Ah! Oh, hold on, what's the rush?" Moomin asked with raised brows beside him.

"There is no rush, not yet." Snufkin continued at his pretty fast pace, his heeled boots clicking with each step. "I'm trying to beat the rush to come at noon." 

"Oh! Very clever indeed!" Moomin laughed nervously.

"Was there something you needed?" Snufkin asked as he turned the corner.

"Why yes! Or! No?" Moomin jogged after him. Luckily, Snufkin finally stopped at a little wooden covered-cart to inspect a shiny dagger that caught his eye. His long brown tail flicked behind him and Moomin caught his breath at his side.

"Yes or no, good man?" Snufkin asked as he picked up the dagger with the shopkeeper's permission, shifting it around carefully in his hands to watch it glisten in the soft sun. A lovely dagger indeed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Moomin said with a dramatic huff as he continued trying to catch his breath. He sharply inhaled in annoyance when he saw Snufkin hurry off to the next cart after handing the dagger back to its seller. Moomin followed him again, but went to the cart ahead and pretended to know what he was looking at. The cart was full of scary and quite sharp looking weapons that Moomin nodded to himself about, definitely (not) looking like he knew what he was doing.

"Ask me yes or no?" Snufkin asked, puzzled. He glanced at Moomin with a little snort of amusement.

"No! I wanted to ask if there was anything YOU needed! You see, I've been very grateful for your rescuing me and what not!" Moomin beamed.

"Rescuing you? You call grabbing your arm so you don't get wet a rescue?" Snufkin laughed, holding up two fingers to the Hemulen merchant in the cart he was at, and he was handed two little boxes of bullets. Snufkin reached into the little pouch on his belt and then put a few coins in the Hemulen's hand in return, shoving the boxes in the pouch. 

"Why yes I do!" Moomintroll nodded with a huff. "And I'm sure I can make myself of some use to you! I can help you with those boxes of yours on your boat-"

"Ship," Snufkin corrected. "Her name is 'The Spring Wind.'"

"Ship, your- oh that's very lovely! Your ship. Or I could- umm- I could help you find treasure or something! Oh wouldn't that be wonderful??" Moomin grinned, grabbing a sword from the merchant incorrectly somehow and holding it up. Thank the heavens it was sheathed, there's no telling what this numbskull could do to himself. The merchant scoffed because he hadn't asked first before grabbing it.

Snufkin cocked his head, then laughed a bright, warm laugh, but still a mocking one that made Moomin blush and lower the sword.

"There will be none of that, great warrior." Snufkin chuckled. "If you'd really like to settle a debt with me," Snufkin stepped forward, taking the sword from Moomin's small, furry white hand. "then keep yourself out of trouble and don't go around grabbing weapons you've no clue how to use." The Mumrik gave a playful grin, causing Moomin to blush more.

"Well I- hmph." Moomin huffed as Snufkin handed the sword back to the merchant. "I just want to help you is all, there's nothing you need?"

"That's very kind of you," Snufkin ruffled Moomins fur on his head as if he was a little one, causing the troll to bat at his hand irritably. "But you owe me nothing at all, consider it a free favor, alright?" As usual, Snufkin turned without a plan to give the troll another word.

"Hey! But Captain! I can c-"

Snufkin continued walking, but froze in his steps when he realized the talkative fellow had suddenly shut up, which seemed strange to him. He gasped when he saw the troll being pulled around the corner by some shady looking stranger, gloved hands over Moomin's mouth as he let out muffled shouts.

"MMM!! C'mm'p'tn!!" Was the last muffled thing Snufkin heard from the troll before they both disappeared around the corner. 

"Hey!! Stop, stop it!" Snufkin sprinted as fast as he could after them, skidding to a stop and knocking over a pyramid of perfectly red apples to which he got some unfriendly words shouted at him by an unhappy Hemulen. "Sorry, no time!!" Snufkin shouted back as he continued his pursuit in the direction he was sure the two had gone.

"Snufkin?" Sniff asked, puzzled as Snufkin zoomed past him. 

"On the ship, now! Tell the others! Something's come up!" Snufkin again shouted behind him. Sniff hurried to pay for his large sandwich he had ordered and ran in the direction of their ship, getting My and Snorkmaiden on the way.

Snufkin whipped his sword out from its sheath with a loud, satisfying _SHINK_ as he chased the surprisingly fast kidnapper dragging the troll away from the main crowd and the danger of accidentally hitting someone with his sword as he ran. 

"Stop it, unhand the troll you fiend!!" Snufkin growled as he thought he cornered the stranger in a black hood with great antlers that stuck out from the top of it. They backed up to the edge of the pier, cornered by boats on either side, and whipped out their own sword and held it to Moomin's throat, getting a fearful yelp from the troll who closed his eyes tightly and sweat nervously.

"What do you want with him anyway, what good will he do to you, he's just a troll?!" Snufkin yelled, standing in a battle-ready position with his sword out.

"This pretty-boy troll could definitely get the captain a pretty penny himself," hissed the antlered stranger. "No doubt he's got money on him."

"He's got nothing," Snufkin hissed "so you'd best _fuck off_ and hand him over before I have my whole crew-" 

A brass tune cut Snufkin off and caused him to freeze, looking up with wide eyes as a flash of red and brown swooped above him, and when he looked forward again Moomin and the stranger were gone, causing him to gasp loudly. 

"Y- No- **_BRISK!!_ ** " Snufkin yowled furiously up at the huge, grand ship beside him with great sails and red silk drapery that hung down from the railing. "I should've known you- **_UGH_ ** _when I get my hands on you-"_

"Haha! Fair is fair, my good man!~" Shouted Captain Brisk as he landed on the deck of his ship, dropping his crewmate and the restrained Moomintroll beside him. Brisk was a tall and almost human looking man with a black pointed hat and rich looking attire for a pirate. He had all kinds of grand beads and gold and such hanging from different chains and pockets. On his back was strapped a great red glider which he used to glide from ship to ship and steal goods out of nowhere. Brisk was known for taking what didn't belong to him and was once of the richest pirates around.

"Whoever gets the goods calls them his own, you once said that did you not?" Brisk laughed, getting a hiss from Snufkin below.

"What do you even want with him?!" Snufkin pleaded. "He's just a commoner, he's done nothing!!"

"Oh shut it, my business is none of yours!! Toodles, dear captain!~ Run on back to your ship, why don't you?" Captain Brisk laughed loudly as the ship suddenly started sailing out, and he played a little tune on his horn.

Snufkin yowled and stomped his foot, then threw himself backwards into the fastest sprint he could manage, throwing people out of his way as he hurried to his ship and lept on board.

"Snuf!" Little My shouted. "What the _devil_ is going on, what's the rush?!" She ran up the stairs to the helm after Snufkin, followed by Snorkmaiden who looked worried.

"It's Brisk, the bastard's taken something again!" Snufkin hissed, steering out from the pier's harbor. Sniff had readied the boat knowing that if Snufkin was so panicked something must have happened and they'd need to sail right away.

"A troll, he napped an innocent troll right in front of me and it's my fault that he's been mixed up in my business like this. I can't have Brisk hurt an innocent commoner, I _won't._ " Snufkin punched the wheel of the ship with a growl.

"Right." Snorkmaiden nodded. "So we're going to fight them then?" She cocked a brow. "The strongest crew against us _four?_ "

"We've no other choice." It's clear by Snufkin's frustration in his face that there really is no other choice, and whoever this troll must be is very important to Snufkin.

"R… Right then." Snorkmaiden nodded and Little My grinned.

"Ready then, everyone! Let's kick some ass!!" My whipped out her pistol from her belt and aimed it to the sky with a grin. "These shit-munchers won't be off with our goods again, you hear?!" My shot her pistol into the sky with a loud **BANG.**

"My, not yet!!" Sniff yelped.

"Yes, I'm sure we can teach them this time!" Snorkmaiden smiled, clear nervousness behind that smile.

'I'm sorry, Moomintroll,' Snufkin thought with pursed lips. 'I tried to keep you out of this you stubborn fellow.' 

The Spring Wind hurried after the much larger ship as quick as her sails could carry her. The chance of winning a battle against such a large crew was slim, but there's a reason this scrappy little crew has made it this far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give your thoughts below, I'd love to hear them! ❤️✨


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun and minor blood warning! There's fighting and such so thought I should warn!

With a thunk, Moomin was thrown against the back wood of the quarter deck (where the helm is), grunting and knocking his head against the wall. His arms were tied behind his back and his fur was dishevelled. 

"Ah- now- now now now just- what's all this even about?! Captain Snufkin was right you know, I'm-I'm just a commoner!" Moomintroll spat nervously, looking up at the tall, almost triangular man that stood over him. That antlered fellow from before stood beside him, sneering.

"A commoner, aye?" Captain Brisk laughed, then suddenly kicked his leg forward and knocked Moomin again into the wall, keeping it there on his shoulder and pressing him against the hard wood. Moomin grunted painfully."You're not fooling a damn soul here, Captain." Brisk said darkly, reaching down and hoisting Moomin up by the collar of his shirt, getting a yelp out of the troll who just limply let him, fear in his innocent blue eyes.

"C-C-... Captain..?" Moomin stumbled out the question.

"Yes,  _ Captain. _ What did you do, go find yourself the elixir of youth and think you can hide away from all your debt? All your  _ stupid _ decisions?" Captain Brisk hissed in the poor troll's face.

"I'm not a captain, I swear on it!" Moomin cried. "I'm just a boy, I come to the pier with-with Mama and Papa and I wanted to show them that I was a grown up Moomin by doing something  _ brave _ and-and-" He was cut off when he was tossed back onto the ground by Brisk, who sighed irritably. 

"So you're telling me you're  _ not _ Captain Moomin of the Oshun Oxtra? You're not my oldest enemy yet you look and sound  _ exactly  _ like him?" Brisk reached for his sword.

"P… Papa?? You know my Papa?" Moomin looked up at him from the ground. "Oh, this is a terrible mistake! You-you see- my Papa- Moominpapa- retired from sailing after I was born! He's no captain anymore, he-he gave his position away to a dear friend!" 

Captain Brisk glared down at him, then out past him towards the small ship that followed pursuit behind them.

"And-And now that I've cleared it up, you can turn around and take me  _ right _ back home now, yes!" Moomin smiled nervously, which immediately disappeared when his fearful eyes met with the Captain's.

"Take you home?" Captain Brisk chuckled, unsheathing his sword with a grin. "Now why would I just  _ let go _ the only descendant of the great Captain Moomin? You've any idea what money I could get on you, boy?" He raised his sword and Moomin gasped and kicked away until his back was again against the wall, and Brisk's sword flashed by his head and stabbed into the wood right beside it. He gulped, slowly turning his gaze to the sword where he could see his own reflection and the terror in his own blue eyes that stared back at him.

"Or maybe I could barter something from that bastard Snufkin, aye?" Brisk chuckled darkly, turning away to walk to the helm, coat flowing behind him in the sea wind. 

"Have everyone armed, good lad." Brisk nodded to his crewmate. "I'm sure it won't come to fighting, but we'd best be prepared, no? They're a pretty stupid lot." 

"But! No, no no you can't  _ sell _ me! I'm not worth nothing, not anything really! I can't even hold a sword right, I-I can't skip without tripping, I can't run too fast, I've never ever sailed on my lonesome, I can't keep a girlfriend or anyone of the sort, I don't have any pirate experience, none at all! I'm nothing at all like my Papa, I-" Moomintroll spouted out words quickly, but was interrupted by Captain Brisk groaning.

"Shut him up." Brisk ordered the crewmate, who snapped around to look at Moomintroll which instantly shut him up as he watched them approach, towering over him.

"Sure thing, Captain." And a blurred fist was the last thing Moomin saw before everything went dark. 

  
  


Snufkin pulled Sniff over to keep the ship's wheel straight at the helm. Stepping up to the edge of the Quarter deck to be as high as he could on their ship, he propped a foot up between the railing and glared up at the larger boat.

"Captain Brisk," Snufkin growled, thick coat waving behind him as well as the feathers on his hat. "It's time you did one good thing in your life and handed over the troll. All you've ever done is take what doesn't belong to you and I will no longer stand for it." He drew his beautiful shiny sword from its sheath on his back, holding it up and pointing it towards the rival captain. "Give us the civilian. Or we'll have to take him."

Captain Brisk laughed, along with the rest of his crew. He himself walked up to the rails of his quarter deck, looking down at the Mumrik. Snufkin huffed when he saw that Moomin was tucked limply under Brisk's arm, definitely knocked out or at least injured somehow. 

"Your stupid morals have no effect on me, dear boy! I am Captain Brisk, you see! I take what I want and I don't quit until it's mine." The tall man snickered. "Women, riches, treasures, heads- if I want them I'll have them." Brisk smirked. Snorkmaiden huffed from her spot beside My on the main deck. 

"Dear gods not this bastard again and his stupid..." muttered the maiden under her breath, clutching her sword and flicking her tail irritably.

"Besides, even if today I decided to do something 'kind' or what not, letting go a boy of such value would be plain idiotic!" Brisk chortled, letting Moomin's feet drop limply to the ground as he put an arm around him like an old friend. "This fellow is the son of the  _ greatest, _ most  **_annoying_ ** captain in the great seas." Brisk spat. "The Great Captain Moomintroll! The bastard pissed off more pirates than fish there are in the whole sea. And for one of these angry men or women or creatures to have his son a prisoner- or to have his head? They might just pay a hefty  _ fortune _ for that opportunity, now wouldn't they?" Brisk laughed a snarky laugh.

Snufkin's pupils shrunk. No way. No way in hell was this softie the son of a captain he'd only heard tales of, from rumors and stories, to memories passed down to him from his own family who knew the man.

Moomin's eyes fluttered open, his right eye being squinty and swollen from the punch he'd received earlier. He groaned softly and closed his eyes again tightly as the grip Brisk had around his shoulders constricted and the pain in his head suddenly all came at once.

"So if you'd like to see the troll back into your hands I suggest you pay up an equal value," Brisk reached back to draw his sword and put it to Moomin's throat, the troll's eyes opened wide with shrunken pupils. He shook his head and whined fearfully.

Snufkin bit his lip, thinking with furrowed brows. In the eyes of a pirate there was really nothing on their ship of  _ equal _ value to Moomintroll, not even Snufkin himself, he wasn't known enough for a trade off for his own head but he did consider it. Snufkin backed away from the edge of the ship, lowering his sword and looking frustrated. Maybe, just maybe if he gave all the money they had, it would be enough for Brisk. 

"I…" Snufkin paused, then sighed in defeat. "I'll trade you. Every bit of gold on this ship, our weapons, just give us the troll."

Little My scoffed, looking furious and opening her mouth but Snorkmaiden put an arm around her, looking down at her with a soft and pleading expression that masked over her fear and distrust for the situation they were now in. She knew it was a bad idea, but unlike most pirates, the Spring Wind crew had heart and compassion and care for each other and those they trusted, and Snorkmaiden trusted what Snufkin believed was the right thing.

"Every bit, you say?" Brisk grinned. "Everyone, drop your weapons." With that his whole crew lowered every sword and pistol and dagger. "We may just have a deal, I'd say." He lowered his sword from Moomin's throat, which made him sigh in relief. "Go on then, gather it all up! Then get your tails over here and hand it over!" 

Snufkin nodded, pointing his sword at his crewmates. 

"You heard the man, get everything we got!" Snufkin shouted and the order was followed. 

The crew rounded up every pouch of coins, every jewel and necklace, all their weapons, Sniff crying about the jewels to himself. Brisk's crew dropped a ramp down so the payment could be carried by the Spring Wind crew onto the larger ship. Little My growled as she dropped a bag of coins on the deck and flipped off the enemies that surrounded them and watched them carry their precious treasures and heirlooms and give them away. My spat as she dropped her beloved pistol on the pile of their things.

It wasn't all too much, but it was indeed a small pile of gold with some very nice weapons included.

"Now?" Brisk sneered and held out his hand as Snufkin walked up the ramp onto the ship, face in a snarl.

"Give me Moomintroll first." Snufkin clutched his sword and the beloved chain on his belt.

Brisk clicked his tongue and shook his head, walking down the stairs with his hand still out. "Your sword first, it really is a lovely piece of weaponry, the etching is gorgeous." He grinned, looming over Snufkin with his hand still out. "Don't bother trying to double cross me, my crew could obliterate yours in moments."

"No," Moomintroll whined from where he was being restrained by, again, the same antlered fellow who should really be given a name. He felt awful, just horrible for putting Snufkin and his crew in this situation. He wasn't worth this fuss, wasn't worth this gold or fighting, he wasn't worth a thing. He didn't even know any of these people yet they all cared so much about him for better or worse.

Snufkin growled and twisted his sword around, holding it out. Brisk smiled pleasantly, taking the handle and prying it from Snufkin's paw. 

"There we are, boy." Brisk chuckled. "Now that's a-"

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Brisk was interrupted when bullet shots rang out around them, the second one going right through his wrist and causing him to let out a great yowl, immediately dropping the sword that was now dappled with his own blood. He clutched his wrist and stumbled back and panic and chatter filled the air as well as the gunshots.

"Bastards, all of you!" Brisk hissed.

Moomintroll was dropped by the panicked crewmate and wriggled his way over to the helm to hide for cover from the bullets, tucking his head down and closing his eyes tightly.

"Huh?! We-We don't-" Snufkin snatched his sword and looked around with wide eyes, backing up protectively to stand in front of his beloved crewmates.

A figure on a rope dropped from above seemingly out of somewhere, swinging around from the bow of the ship to the main deck with his sword held out, plowing through Brisk's crewmates who all continued their frantic shouting and panic.

"Who is-" Snorkmaiden asked with wide eyes, interrupted by Snufkin who looked to be in more shock than nearly Brisk.

"C-Captain Joxter." Snufkin didn't believe himself. Kicking off from the rails on the ship was an infamously handsome fellow. He wore a grand red hat with great white feathers and things that dangled off from it. He had shaggy unkept hair that was jet black aside from a grey streak on either side of his face, which was nearly hidden in the large brim and shade of his hat aside from his piercing blue eyes that glowed in its shadow. He wore a long black coat that flowed out behind him as he swung and great heeled boots. He brandished a wonderful sword of a dark metal that added to his wonderful mystery he carried himself with, or rather swung himself with.


	5. Chapter 5

Dozens more ropes dropped from above and Snufkin looked up with pupils in slits. It was a bright and cloudless day aside from one quite large white cloud above them, but there seemed to be something above it, something huge that left a shadow over the ship. From the ropes dozens of mysterious fighters slid down, going in guns and swords blazing for Brisk's crew and a grand fight erupted. 

The wonderful and mysterious cloaked captain landed in front of Snufkin, between him and Brisk. 

"You listen here." The Captain Joxter commanded. "You don't  _ ever _ mess with whome a call my family." His voice was deep and cut through you like a knife. "Not the troll, not this little crew, not anyone I decide you can't mess with." Joxter stepped forward, pressing the tip of his sword to Brisk's chest, who stiffened up and stared death in his cold blue eyes. "You will not taint my dear friend's legacy with your stupid games so pack it up; Lest you'll deal with the wrath of the great Oshun Oxtra."

Brisk growled and whipped out his own sword again with his uninjured hand and swung it to knock Joxter's away from his chest, the dark blade cutting his coat but not through to skin. With a hiss, Joxter ripped his sword roughly through the air and the force of their swords meeting nearly threw Brisk off his feet.

"Everyone, off with you! Get somewhere safe!" Snufkin commanded, running past the other two fighting captains. Snorkmaiden ran after him with her own sword, swinging at anyone who attempted to go after her captain and friend. 

"I'll be assuring your safety as well, Snufkin!"

Snufkin grinned back at her, bullets flying by his head and missing. 

"Thank you, Snorkmaiden." 

"Snorkmaiden?" Moomintroll's head popped up from behind the helm with wide eyes.

"Sporkmaiden?" Captain Brisk paused his fighting and made the same expression.

Snorkmaiden scoffed and kicked an opponent between the legs and then over onto the ground. Brisk and Moomintroll looked at each other and back to Snorkmaiden before Moomin shrieked and popped back down behind the helm to avoid a bullet and Brisk blocked another blow from Joxter.

"Ugh, never would I have guessed to have both lousy deadbeats in the same place." Snorkmaiden complained as she knocked a man in the head with the hilt of her sword.

"Moomintroll, come on! You have to get to safety on the Spring Wind!" Snufkin yelled up at him. The stairs were being blocked by several people ferociously fighting.

Moomintroll struggled up against the helm, falling against it and causing the whole ship to turn sharply and several people fell overboard which almost included Sniff. Moomin screamed and rolled across the quarter deck and smacked into the railing, looking down at what could've been a horrible fall into the water and screeching. He jumped up again, his arms still being tied behind his back, and limped his way quickly across the floor, being knocked about by the fighting and dodging left and right to avoid getting hit by any weapons.

Moomin gasped when he was thrown violently onto the ground, faceplanting on the wood hard. 

Behind him the antlered jerk had head-butted him and scarlet sparkles gleamed through his dirty white fur on the back of his head. The creature grabbed him by the rope that tied his hands together and jerked him up and tried pulling his tied arms above his head, but the rope snapped and Moomin stumbled forward. He shook his head to try and regain himself, looking back and screaming as he was again being charged at, the creature's head down and antlers forward. He made a run for it to the edge of the quarter deck which was quite a drop on such a large ship.

"Hurry, Moomintroll! Come on, I've got you!!  _ Jump _ !" Snufkin shouted, dropping his sword. 

Moomin gulped then threw himself off the high deck, arms open and eyes wide, screaming. He was met with Snufkin's arms that grabbed him from the air and who stumbled back to regain footing, clutching onto the troll securely. Moomin's arms wrapped around Snufkin as his life depended on it. He finally for the first time in this whole situation felt like he was going to be okay, that he was in good hands. Gripping somehow tighter onto Snufkin, he sniffled and stifled a sob

"Thank you Captain." Was all that Moomintroll could get out, but the words went right through Snufkin's heart and froze his lungs for a moment. 

"You're… You're welcome, commoner." Snufkin said, quickly patting his back and then dropping him gently onto his feet, but Moomin nearly fell due to an ankle injury that caused him to cry out. Snufkin scooped up his sword and then linked arms with Moomintroll, dragging him along and weaving through enemy and allies to get to the ramp. Sniff was tossing their treasures back onto the ship frantically and Little My was shooting at anything that moved with crazed laughter. 

Snufkin dragged Moomin down the ramp and Sniff followed suit with the last armload of their things. Snorkmaiden was running after them, but heard Little My grunt and ran towards her. She'd been kicked in the face onto the ground and fumbled for her pistol that had fallen as a heeled boot was lifted to stomp on her, but Snorkmaiden threw herself onto them, yelling and just basically beating the shit out of them. Little My giggled and pushed herself up.

"Thanks for that one, Snorky." My grinned.

"It's nothing, really!" Snorkmaiden hopped up, wiping her hands on her dress then scooping up Little My and running for the ramp, sliding down it and jumping onto the ship. 

Snufkin shoved Moomin against a crate then ran to the ramp, planning to help finish the fight, but it seemed to be suddenly already over. Joxter had Brisk pinned to the ground, heel to his throat and claws hovering over his face and his other knee stabbing into his stomach.

"I yield." Spat Captain Brisk. "Buzz off with you, sick bastard."

The Captain Joxter slowly stood back up, giving Brisk a stomp on the stomach to which he grunted and rolled over. Joxter's crew ran to their ropes and were pulled up, but Joxter walked over to the ramp and kicked it off into the sea with a great splash. He reached up and grabbed his own rope, swinging over and landing in front of Snufkin, much much taller than him.

"I… Thank you, sir, you saved all of us back there." Snufkin looked embarrassed that he'd looked so weak in front of the great Captain. Joxter put this hand up dismissively.

"Any time, son. I'll be home in a fortnight." Joxter patted Snufkin's thin shoulder roughly. "Be there, will you, your mother would be appreciative." A sharp grin glints from under Joxter's hat and he grabs onto his rope before he's whipped up into the sky. By now the Spring Wind has drifted back, and Brisk's ship has sped forward, retreating. Above them in the now many clouds, the great flying shadow that is the Oshun Oxtra sails off in silence.

Snufkin takes in a deep breath sharply, then sighs it out loudly, his hat tipping over his face.

"Hey, you took control of the situation really well back there." Snorkmaiden patted his back. 

"I really didn't." Snufkin snapped, then turned to stomp off to his quarters. His irritation melted away at the sight of Moomintroll for whatever reason. The troll was leaning against a crate for support with droopy eyes and dishevelled fur. His right eye was terribly swollen and some red stained his pretty white fur on the back of his head that was a bit dirty as well. His pocket watch had been taken and his vest was ripped and dirtied.

Little My's nose was bleeding from the kick she'd received and she held her little paw. She'd fallen on it oddly, but probably wouldn't admit it hurt.

Snufkin sighed. 

"I'm sorry everyone. Let's… let's head ashore, all go in and find some rest." Snufkin helped Moomintroll sit and then stepped up the stairs. Everything else really seemed to blur together for Moomintroll due to his fuzzy vision, him being hit in the head several times before.

Moomin really doesn't even remember how he made it to the dirt path that lead to Moominhouse, but he limped on through the little bit of evening light left in the sky. He opened the door slowly, stepping in.

"You're home late dear. Go off on your own little adventure, did you?" Moominmamma chuckled from her place on the couch, reading and not looking up. Papa was sitting beside her reading the paper.

"Papa," Moomintroll started weakly. "What… what haven't you told me about your youthful days as a-... a sailor." Moomin fumbled out. Mama looked up with raised brows, gasping and dropping her book. 

"Oh  _ dear _ ! Oh my sweet Moomintroll," She stood and hurried over to him, letting him fall into her embrace. 

"Good God, boy! You look like you've been to hell and back!" Papa walked over, closing the doors. "What on earth happened? And what sort of question is-"

"Pirates." Moomin replied blankly. "I was kidnapped by pirates."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft boys and a little bit of comfort, you're welcome 😏❤️

Snufkin padded along the path to the beach, looking around suspiciously and keeping a hand up on his sword behind his shoulder. With every tree he passed he would turn and check he wasn't being followed or stalked or watched. As he made it to where he saw a familiar clearing, he sped up and stepped into the soft white sand, taking in a deep breath. As he let the air out, his anxiety exited his lungs and was replaced with a warm and calm feeling. 

Snufkin leaned against a big rock, tugging his boots off to reveal brown little paws that looked like normal feet but fuzzy. He also undid his long green coat and hung it on the rock, wearing a white frilly button up underneath and his little yellow scarf.

Padding along the secluded beach, Snufkin smiled to himself as he let his cares melt away. He didn't have to worry about being attacked or looked at or spoken to, all he had to think about was the morning's soft sun and the ocean waves along with their enchanting sounds they made along the sea's shore.

Today, Moomintroll seemed to have had the exact same plan as Snufkin: to be alone on the beach and relax. Moomin was now hiding behind the very rock Snufkin had taken his boots off at, watching the Mumrik curiously and furrowing his brows. It was the morning after the whole kidnapping incident and as much as Moomin liked being fussed over by his beloved parents, he wanted some time alone to think over some things. He didn't really expect anyone to come here, most people in the area go to the more popular beaches and throw their trash about and yell. At least this person was a familiar face. Moomin was about to step out from hiding, but stepped back behind the rock to continue observing the Mumrik. 

Snufkin had seemed a rather serious fellow in Moomin's eyes. Sure he was nice, but he didn't seem like he enjoyed being bothered, and he definitely didn't like being threatened. 

Right now, however, Snufkin looked to be about the happiest person Moomin had ever seen. Snufkin spread his arms with a quiet giggle, spinning around and kicking sand. He stopped, leaning down to tug his pants up to his knees before trotting up to the water and stepping into it, letting the ocean waves wash upon his legs. He giggled, leaning down and scooping up some water before letting it pour back down into the ocean where it belonged. He kicked water and splashed about, having a jolly good time playing by himself.

Moomin watched him in confusion, but couldn't help but chuckle at how excited Snufkin was just playing around. 

Snufkin backed up out of the water, dropping back onto his bum into the sand with a laugh. He pulled his hat off, setting it in his lap and staring out at the ocean with a little smile. He enjoyed the calm and the peace he got from sitting by the ocean and not worrying about keeping a ship going the right way. The Mumrik closed his brown eyes and listened to the waves for a moment, sighing. He heard a seagull call above him and how the waves created their own tempo. Moomin perked up from behind the rock, ear flicking curiously.

Snufkin started to hum quietly to himself, but as he found a little rhythm he started to sing the tune out. There were no lyrics, but you don't really need lyrics to create a song with meaning. Moomin listened with eyes and ears wide, slowly crawling up on top of the rock and sitting down. It was sweet and happy and calm. Much like a day alone on the beach. When Snufkin found an end of the tune that satisfied him, he stopped to give it some thinking and to store it in a safe place in his memory.

"Wow," Moomin said dreamily, pupils enlarged and full of amazement. Snufkin stiffened up, slowly turning his head to look back at Moomin with very wide eyes before shrieking and turning and kicking away from him, face turning bright and pink. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Moomin waved his hands, brows arched down worriedly. "I really didn't mean to interrupt or-or to creep about!!" Moomin blushed. "This- Um- this is where I like to come too, you know. To be alone." Moomin scratched the back of his head, which was bandaged around one of his ears from his head injury. Mama's remedies had definitely worked a charm, there was really no swelling around his eye at all anymore! All he had now were a couple bruises under his fur.

Snufkin scoffed and glared to the side, putting his hat back on and furrowing his brows. His tail flicked irritably.

"Knew I was being watched," Snufkin muttered.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I really am. I was here first anyhow," Moomin shrugged. He was wearing his same outfit as the previous day, but all cleaned up and fixed by Mama. 

"You're fine." Snufkin stated, pushing himself to his feet and dusting off, turning away from him again to look at the ocean. He didn't like anyone hearing a tune that he didn't think was ready, he barely even let his friends hear his completed tunes and songs.

"It was rather lovely," Moomin rubbed his arm nervously, glancing down at Snufkin's boots that were below him on the rock. "Your song, that is!" 

"Tch," Snufkin shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and keeping turned away to hide the blush that burned up his face again. "It's not finished, that was just a start. Thank you though," he glanced back at Moomin. "It means a lot."

Moomin smiled warmly, nodding.

"Of course, I-"

"How are you fairing?" Snufkin asked, turning and padding up towards Moomin but stopping a few feet away. "Are you feeling better? You looked just awful yesterday, it had me a bit worried." Snufkin admitted with some embarrassment that he hid with a cool look to the side.

"I feel much better thanks to Mama. Her book of remedies from my grandmother really did do the trick with some of my injuries! That, and ice." Moomin giggled.

"I'm glad." Snufkin nodded. 

There was a long silence between the two and Snufkin slowly turned and walked back over to the water because he didn't like seeming awkward. His tail waved idly behind him, but caught when Moomin finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry…" Moomin mumbled.

Snufkin chuckled. "I already said you're alright, it's-"

"No, about yesterday," Moomin frowned.

"Yesterday? Oh, no, it's alright Moomin you don't-"

" _ No. _ " Moomin interrupted, pulling up his tail and gripping it in his paws. "It's not alright. I-I should've left you alone,I shouldn't have bothered you and-and I should've taken a hint that you didn't want me around. Instead, I got myself in trouble and I could've gotten you and your crew killed." Moomin sniffled, ears drooping. "I just wanted to seem brave, and-and  _ cool _ by helping you but instead I looked like a foolish child, not grown at all. I don't think I could've forgiven myself if you or your lot were hurt. Now I really owe you one, I owe you my whole life at that." Moomin started to get choked up.

Snufkin frowned as well, confused expression softening into concern.

"No no, don't be like that Moomintroll." Snufkin stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "It was really very kind of you to want to owe me something, it shows what kind of person you are. And you meant absolutely nothing by it. Whether you had talked to me or not, you would've been snatched by Brisk, but just imagine if we hadn't been speaking. I'd be short a wonderful person to talk to, that's for sure." Snufkin smiled reassuringly. Moomin looked up at him with bright eyes, sniffling. He hadn't even thought about what could've happened if he hadn't been in the middle of talking to Snufkin, or if Snufkin hadn't picked up on the fact that he stopped talking suddenly. The thought of not being rescued burned in his lungs and started to sting his eyes. 

"I suppose it's… it's quite lucky I'm such a bother." Moomin laughed sadly, wiping off a tear that dripped down his cheek. Snufkin chuckled.

"I suppose so, if you want to put it that way. I don't think you're a bother though." Snufkin patted his back then stepped away and sat in the sand a couple feet away.

They sat in relative quiet while Moomin regained himself, then smiled out at the water. 

"I talked to Papa about his past some." Moomin said. "He said that him and Captain Brisk used to be friends, but Brisk grew cold. He said he wanted more of the cut of their treasures they'd found together, more than half of it, and Papa ran off with it because, in his rather un-gentlemanlike words, 'Brisk was too much of an arse to get any cut at all.'" Moomin snorted and then laughed. Snufkin laughed too.

"Yep. Sounds like Brisk. I would've done much the same." Snufkin nodded. "Your Papa… is he really a scary man, with nerves of steel and strength of three like I've heard?" 

"Hm." Moomin thought. "Maybe he is? Or was. He's got the warmest heart though, he's very kind and brave." Moomin smiled.

"Perhaps it runs in the family then." Snufkin grinned, making Moomin blush a little and laugh. 

"Thank you, I suppose it does!" Moomin smiled to himself.

"That mysterious man, I think my Papa's old friend? Was that your dad?" Moomin asked, looking at Snufkin curiously.

"Yes." Snufkin nodded, saying only that.

"Interesting." Moomin nodded as well. There was another one of those silences, but it was more comfortable this time.

"Does he perhaps frolic around in the sand and water all cute as well?" Moomintroll smirked. Snufkin nearly choked, scoffing and blushing.

"Wh-? N- W- I don't  _ frolic!" _ Snufkin turned away, grinning and turning red as a cherry. Moomin laughed out loud.

"You do! You were so giddy it was so sweet to see!!" Snufkin laughed with him, leaning back against his hand.

"Don't worry, we all frolic from time to time!" Moomintroll giggled. "I jump around when I'm alone!" Snufkin howled with laughter.

"Do you skip and gallop as well, or?" Snufkin snorted. The two laughed some more at their not-so-funny accusations, having just a jolly time.

"There's something about your company I quite enjoy, Moomintroll." Snufkin said with a small smile. "You're a very charming person to talk to."

"I could say that about yourself." Moomin beamed. "I suppose I should've hung around watching pirates long ago."

Snufkin chuckled. "I suppose I agree, but maybe I wouldn't have had the luck of running into you if you had."

"Perhaps. Thanks again, Captain, for everything really." Moomin looked at him.

"I'd do it all again." Snufkin hummed, smiling pleasantly and meaning it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Unload the rest of your shares of produce and then you can be off and do what you like. We'll set off again in the morning. Is that g-" Snufkin was cut off by a voice that had now become familiar to the crew. 

"Snufkin! Snufkin, hello, I've come to help!!" Moomin beamed as he ran over.

They'd returned for the third time to Moominvalley in the past two weeks, having much more frequent trips here to the surprise of the rest of the crew. They never had much to unload, but Snufkin always insisted that they all spend a while here to get dinner or go find family or friends or set up a place to camp and relax. He insisted that it was for the good of the crew to relax, but Little My was skeptical of this. She, unlike the other two, paid closer attention to the captain and how he always wandered off at the same hour. The little mymble smirked as she watched the troll run up.

"Oh. Hello Moomintroll! Fancy seeing you here, isn't it?" Snufkin chuckled, gesturing for him to follow him up the ramp and help unload the last couple crates of produce. 

"Oh, yes, I thought you might be coming today so I wanted to make myself of use and help out! I owe you all a fair bit now don't I?" Moomin giggled, walking with Snufkin and chatting as they each carried a crate of apples down the pier to deliver, chatting and giggling amongst themselves.

Little My huffed, dropping her large crate on the worn wood.

"Off he is again." She picked up a large red tomato from her crate and took a bite of it like an apple.

"Hm?" Snorkmaiden cocked her head. She held a small box full of spices. "Snufkin?"

"Yes, he's delivering apples to that one Hemulen fellow! The angry one that pays us well!" Sniff chimed in from up on the ship's deck, pulling the ramp up and then jumping down onto the dock.

"Yes. With the Moomin fellow." Little My scoffed, but then smiled when Snorkmaiden handed her the smaller crate and the snork picked up the tomato crate herself. Little My took another bite of her tomato as the three walked off together down the pier.

"I like that Moomin fellow! He carries a bunch of my lot and that saves me trouble! He's always been a nice lad." Sniff grinned, his gold fang glinting in the evening sun.

"Tch. You say that as if we've known him longer than a month." Little My rolled her eyes.

"But- we have!" Sniff blinked.

"Wh?? You numbskull we just-"

"He's right." Snorkmaiden nodded. "Sniff and I knew him when we were younger. We played as children a lot."

"He made up the best of games!" Sniff snickered.

"Huh??" Little My looked surprised. "That was him? Tch. Same soft brat as back then, guess he never changed."

"Hmm well he's definitely not a brat anymore!" Snorkmaiden observed. "That's the whole reason I broke up with him then! We- well we were kids after all- but he did not know how to treat a lady!" Snorkmaiden huffed.

"I'm sure he won't have to worry about that anymore." Little My sneered, the others not catching on to what she was implying.

"Come on, we'd best get these delivered." Snorkmaiden giggled. 

"Oh, I'll head back to the ship and keep guard!" Sniff smiled and stopped walking as the pair continued. He watched them for a few moments, then sighed and turned to walk back to the ship. His big ears drooped for just a moment before he shook his head and perked up, trotting and humming his way back to The Spring Wind. 

* * *

Sniff happened to be the only one in the crew who didn't have folks here in the Valley. He in fact didn't have any folks, really. Well, of course he did yes, but none that had ever been around. This sometimes upset the fuddler (fuzzy muddler lmao) but he tried to be positive. His parents were also aboard the Oshun Oxtra, like Captain Joxter, and had passed down their love for treasures and trinkets to their son. Though, it seemed they preferred these over parenting though, as they'd left Sniff on the doorstep of the Moominhouse when he was a baby. Sniff rarely stayed at the house after he learned to walk and talk, he'd always run off on his own to sleep and play in the woods and on the beach. He came for dinner of course. 

Sniff climbed up on the side of the ship and into the Captain's Quarters, Snufkin's room. He went in here when he was keeping watch and Snufkin didn't care. The fuddler sat down in Snufkin's chair, pulling out his little bag of coins and idly counting them. Part of him, that day of Moomin's kidnapping, wished so badly inside that the cloaked man hadn't been Joxter, and that it'd been his old man to swoop down and say hello. It'd greatly disappointed him to see that none of the crew-members in the fight had been Muddler or Fuzzy. But he'd not mentioned this of course, he's too busy being the numbskulled one.

* * *

Snufkin and Moomin laughed as they walked side by side together down the pier. 

"You really tossed her in the water?" Moomin asked through giggles.

"Of course! I mean it's all she deserved, is it not?" Snufkin laughed, giving the Hemulen a wave and setting down the produce in front of his stand. He took a pouch of coins from him and then trotted off with Moomin.

"Hey," Moomin started, blushing a little and glancing to the side.

"Hm?" Snufkin raised his brows and cocked his head.

"Would you like to come to dinner with my family tonight?"

* * *

"Come on, the address isn't far now." Snorkmaiden smiled down at Little My. Their tails would flick behind them and occasionally brush against each other lovingly.

"This path looks real familiar." Little My noticed. She kept one hand down on her gun holster suspiciously, the other holding the little box of spices.

"Hm, well I'm sure we'll figure it… out." Snorkmaiden raised her brows as they entered the clearing to find a familiar wooden bridge, looking at each other and knowing where they were. They hadn't been to Moominhouse in years, not since they were young teens. They made their way over the bridge and down the dirt path and up to the front steps of the tall blue home. 

"Go on, love." Snorkmaiden looked down at My, who had the free hand. Little My reached up as tall as she could and knocked. The door was soon answered by Moominmama, who was in her striped red and white apron that had white ruffles around the edges. 

"Hello! Are- oh!! Oh my! It's been terribly long since I've seen your beautiful faces!" Moominmama gasped. She opened her arms and hugged the two tightly, Little My of course reaching as high as she could.

"Oh come in if you've the time, come in" Moominmama insisted

* * *

"Huh?!" Snufkin blushed."Dinner with? Oh, no no no, I mean… no thank you, my friend." Snufkin cleared his throat.

"What? Why not?" Moomin's expression fell.

"I have much to do, many errands to run." Snufkin nodded. "In fact, I should be off on those soon."

"O-Oh…" Moomin stopped when Snufkin did. "Alright then, Captain." His ears drooped.

"Later, Moomintroll, have a wonderful day." Snufkin said almost sadly, bowing and then giving a sorry smile. Moomin nodded and opened his arms for a hug, but Snufkin turned and walked away.

"Good… Goodbye then!" Moomin yelled back, then sighed and turned to mope back home.

* * *

"Oh Mama!" Moomin shouted out in his dramatic tone as he threw the door open. 

"Woe is me!" He cried. "I can't even begin to say the dread I'm in! I've been re…..ject…" Moomin froze, eyes wide as he found that he'd interrupted laughter over tea at the table, and he was met by stares from Little My, Snorkmaiden, Papa, and Mama.

"Oh, Moomintroll!" Moominmama beamed. "Your old friends have come to visit, how wonderful is that?" She smiled.

"And they're pirates now! Isn't that just nifty?" Moominpapa laughed.

Little My smirked and gave a ratty little wave. All of this combined made Moomin's whole face go red.

"Y-Yes! Goody! Um- Uh! Hello… ladies." Moomin waved nervously.

"He's still not so good with ladies is he?" Moominpapa whispered to Mama with a snort, grunting as she kicked him under the table.

"Come join us, my love." Moominmama smiled. "You three have a lot of catching up to do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood/violence warning!!! Just a heads up!

Sniff snored, having fallen asleep counting his coins on Snufkin's desk. The sun was soon to set, and Golden Hour shone through the sky, letting light the color of honey in through the window that glistened on Sniff's face. He had been having a rather nice nap, but then something made his ear flick and perk up in his sleeping. His dark eyes fluttered open and he groaned at the golden sunlight blinking the sleep from his eyes. His big brown ear twitched again, and he snapped up straight, a few coins being stuck to his face and clinking back onto the table in the little puddle of drool he'd left behind. 

Sniff cocked his head, lifting an ear to give a good listen for what it was he'd heard.

**_click-click_ ** **.**

Sniff stiffened up and gulped as he felt the barrel of a pistol on the back of his head. 

"Oh Great Booble…" Sniff whispered, voice shaking.

* * *

Snufkin growled, twisting around and hacking at the bark on a dead tree with his old dagger. He twirled gracefully and jumped, then hacked at another dead tree with loud grunts of frustration. 

"How horribly selfish I am." Snufkin stopped, dropping his dagger and then slumping back against the very dead great tree that was held from falling by the living ones around it. 

"To decline Moomin's offer because of my own nerves, he was only trying to be thoughtful…" The mumrik sighed and wiped his forehead. 

"I've no idea why I hurried to decline dinner with him, I'm rather hungry actually." Snufkin let his weight drop under him so he plopped down onto his bum. He took off his hat and looked at it idly. 

"In fact, I'd love to go to dinner with him." Snufkin smiled to himself, a warm blush crawling across his cheeks. He shook his head, putting his hat back on. 

"I'll make it up to him later, but I should head back to the ship soon." Snufkin stood, looking at the dead tree again. 

"Maybe after a little stroll. It feels wonderful and breezy out here." Snufkin smiled and tucked his dagger away, setting off on a late afternoon walk through the forest towards the beach.

* * *

Sniff grunted as he was kicked out of his chair onto the ground. Captain Brisk stood over him, grinning madly.

"Oh, how amusing is this? A ship left with no crew to keep it safe?" Brisk kept his gun pointed at Sniff, who growled, but looked scared.

"I- I am the one keeping it safe, matter of fact!" Sniff stumbled the words out. Brisk laughed. He was alone with none of his crew to back him up, but then again, so was Sniff. It's safe to tell who's got the upper hand, of course.

"Poor choice made by a poor captain, putting you in charge of a whole ship by your lonesome!" Brisk cackled. He kept the pistol pointed at Sniff, scooping up his coins from the desk and shoving them into his own bag on his belt. He scoffed and shook his hand off when he grabbed a coin that was wet from Sniff's drool, looking disgusted.

"Poor choice on  _ your _ part showing up by  _ your _ lonesome!" Sniff spat when Brisk was distracted, throwing himself onto Brisk, and the two of them crashed onto Snufkin's desk, throwing it onto its side and the pair rolled out the open door with kicks and fists flying. Brisk snarled and kicked Sniff off, which threw him against the mast hard and with a heavy grunt. He fell onto the ground, gritting his teeth and pushing himself up with a shaky arm. He looked up at Brisk who approached with his gun pointed at him with one hand, and his sword in the other. Sniff took in a deep breath, then pulled out his two daggers from their holsters, twirling them around his finger before holding them out with a grin. He knew he'd gotten himself in deep shit, but he was defending this ship with his life. 

Sniff shrieked and jumped out of the way as Brisk shot at him. He ran towards the other man, leaping and then kicking himself into the air to swing his tail at the captain, who grabbed onto it and slammed him into the floor. Sniff screeched as he was grabbed and the deck's wood knocked the breath out of his lungs. He coughed, then twisted around to crawl backwards away from the approaching attacker, who aimed his gun again. Sniff rolled out of the way of a bullet with a gasp, then rolled the other way to dodge another. He growled, spinning around so his tail \knocked Brisk off his feet and hard onto his butt, and Brisk lost grip of his sword and it clanged loudly on the ground beside him. (His arm is weaker because of his wound from the last battle)

Sniff jumped up and then pounced on Brisk, grabbing hold of his arm that held the gun and tried to wrestle it from him. The two men clawed and yelled curses at each other as they fought, a couple of stray bullets going in different directions while the pistol was being tugged every which way. Sniff finally got it out of his hands with a laugh after kicking him in the face with his claws, leaving three cuts down Brisk's cheek that made him yowl and pull away.

"HAHA! Take that, you arse!" Sniff laughed and waved the pistol at him, grinning. He did a little celebratory dance in place, which was cut off by his own yowl as Brisk tackled him with his large sword back in his hand and now at Sniff's throat. Sniff shakily pointed the gun up at Brisk's face, and there was fear in both of their eyes. 

"H…. How about a drawl?" Sniff asked nervously.

Brisk growled, starting to move the sword closer but Sniff shoved the barrel of the gun to his throat, causing him to freeze up completely and gasp. Sniff took the chance to punch him with the gun in the throat rather than shoot, which sent Brisk onto his back in a coughing and choking fit.

Sniff grinned again, hopping up and walking backwards with the gun pointed at Brisk. 

"Now! You stay there, old chap, if you want to keep your h-" Sniff had begun, but a great cry of pain escaped his mouth as he stomped down on his own dagger that he'd dropped before. He stumbled back and fell against the railing of the deck. Sniff grimaced painfully and hugged his leg to himself, gun pointed down. He inhaled sharply and painfully, gulping.

Brisk finished his coughing and grabbed his sword again, pulling himself to his feet with a deep breath before roaring angrily and sprinting towards Sniff, raising his sword and slamming it down mere centimeters from him.

Sniff yelped, rolling to the side and using the rail to stand, his injured leg lifted like a wounded dog as blood gushed from it. Just as he got himself balanced, Brisk reeled and punched him in the back with great strength. 

Sniff gasped sharply and thunked against the groan, limp as a doll. When he rolled over to look up at Brisk, his chest was stomped on by the other's heeled boot. Sniff cried painfully, his quivering hand grabbing onto Brisk's boot and clawing onto it.

"There we are, there we are boy." Brisk grinned cruelly, crazy in his eyes. "Just let yourself take a nice little nap, why don't you?" He laughed. "You see," Brisk pressed his foot down harder when Sniff kicked. "I've no crew at the moment because of  _ your _ Captain!~ They ran off, the pansies. So it's only fair that I get a little revenge for that! Right? By taking his  _ precious _ bloody ship and why not a good pal along with it? Huh?" Brisk's laughter was full of wicked intent.

"Y...Y…" Sniff coughed out.

"What's that now? Speak up when those above you ask a  _ question. _ " Brisk hissed.

"You can… E… Eat  **_shit_ ** , bastard!" Sniff grunted out, and before Brisk could react, his own pistol was thrown behind him to distract him, and when he turned surprisedly, a sword ripped through his right shoulder from behind and tore the fabric of his clothes, the blade's tip sticking out beside his collar bone. Blood splattered and began seeping all down his shirt from the injury.

The shimmering sword was held by Snufkin, who stood behind Brisk with his mouth in a snarl and his pupils in narrow slits. Brisk made a pained, guttural noise and dropped his sword with a great clang beside him as his whole body stuttered.

"Gh… You pathetic-" Brisk started, but yowled out horribly as Snufkin twisted his sword just slightly, and Brisk fell onto the ground as pain made his legs drop under him.

Sniff looked up at Snufkin with a large, grateful grin. Snufkin nodded at him, then in a breath stomped up to Brisk, grabbed him by the scarf, and slammed him into the mast roughly, pinning him.

"That's for not taking a  _ single _ warning you've been given, Captain. You will  _ never _ get this chance again,  _ never, _ this chance to run off with your pathetic, selfish life." Snufkin growled in his face, eyes glowing a wild yellow color as he dragged Brisk to the edge of the deck. 

" _ Scram. _ You've got thirty seconds to be out of my sight before I shove that sword up your ass." Snufkin spat, then threw Brisk off the side of the ship onto the pier, and then kicked his sword off too. Brisk had screamed as he was thrown, but fumbled for his sword and hurried away into the crowd.

"Sniff," Snufkin turned with worry in his eyes, hurrying to his friend. Sniff had gotten himself up onto his foot, looking woozy and swaying a bit. Snufkin wrapped his arm around him and Sniff clutched onto Snufkin's jacket. 

"I almost lost the ship, Captain." Sniff mumbled. "But don't you worry," Sniff grinned, his gold fang glinting as he patted Snufkin's back. He stopped to cough roughly for a second. "I had a plan, I was gonna… I was gonna shoot him between the legs with his own  _ pistol." _ Sniff snickered tiredly.

Snufkin laughed worriedly. "Great job, Sniff. I'll never leave you alone like that again, that was reckless, I'm grateful to have an incredible friend and crewmate like you who could defend yourself and the ship, even with such a cost at risk. Your father would be proud of how brave you've become." Snufkin led him to his captain quarters.

"Would he?" Sniff asked, blinking slowly. The rapid blood loss was getting to his head. "That's nice…" Sniff smiled a little, but then went out cold suddenly. Snufkin grunted and lugged him to his bed, around the mess that'd been made by the fight. He laid him down and pulled out his medical supply box. 

"Yes," Snufkin muttered. "Even if he's not around, he would be proud." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO POST THE UPDATE YVJYGBJRG

"Now, wasn't that something!" Moominpapa exclaimed. "Those girls really grew into fine, strong young ladies!"

Moomintroll huffed. "Nothing special." He mumbled from his spot by the window. "Just a couple of pirates." Outside, it was just getting dark and the moon was already shining bright in the sky.

"Yes sir, dear boy, a couple of wicked strong pirates!" Moominpapa laughed and sat down in his armchair. The girls had left a bit earlier after spending hours chatting and telling stories about their adventures. They'd awed Moominpapa and Moominmamma the whole time.

"Aren't you some great and legendary pirate captain, Papa? How do they impress you so much?" Moomintroll moped.

"Because, my boy!" Papa lowered his book he'd begun to read. "They're young and they've already so many stories to tell about themselves! They're your age and they've done way more than you've yet to do! They're adventurous and brave and have found treasures and lifelong friends along the way, as I did!!" Papa grinned.

Moomintroll scowled and his face turned bright red. Moominmamma frowned.

"Dear, I-" she was interrupted as Papa continued.

"Well, when I was your age I'd already been a pirate for a few years, and had my own crew like they did! They'll definitely do big things, those girls. Maybe they'll be captains of their own crews someday, who knows! I'm sure they'll be  _ legendary _ , just like me and my-"

Moomintroll stood up and stomped his foot. "Well I'm sorry Papa, but I'm  _ not _ you! And I'm  _ not _ them either!" Moomin clenched his fists. "I'm just Moomintroll, myself, and I'm sorry I'll  _ never _ live up to your stupid name!"

"Oh, Moomin dear, no," Moominmamma started.

"Oh! Oh boy, that's not what I meant- I'm sorry I, I was joking around I-" Papa was interrupted by Moomin.

"No!" Moomin shouted. "I don't even want to hear it, I don't!" Moomin reached up and pulled at his ears as he stomped over to the door.

"Moomintroll, darling, your father didn't mean to insult you. Wait-" Moominmamma hurried towards him, her eyes saddened. She took his hand and held it, petting it softly.

Moomintroll sighed. "I'm sorry for blowing up… I think I need to be alone." Moomin blushed, then nuzzled Mama's nose. He glared at Papa before turning and walking out the door, closing it behind him. Mama watched him walk off in the moonlight, through the window. She frowned and looked at Papa, who was blushing and looked quite guilty. 

"I didn't mean to upset him, I swear, love!" Papa said quickly.

"I know, my love." Moominmamma nodded. "But that doesn't change the fact that you  _ did _ upset him."

___

Moomintroll plodded off into the woods, knowing exactly where he was going. He was upset and embarrassed and felt guilty for snapping at his parents. He was just tired of feeling as if he was below everyone, as if he wasn't strong enough and as if he wouldn't amount to anything. Hot tears welled up in his eyes, and he sniffled as he continued trudging off towards his safe place. 

Moomin made it to the clearing, seeing his friend's silhouette in the moon's light. Snufkin was sitting on the rock on their little beach, a place the two of them had been going to chat or to be alone or alone together the past couple weeks. 

" _ Snufkin!"  _ Moomin began, forgetting that he had been upset about Snufkin in the first place because his gloom had been replaced by frustration. "I've made a decision! I have!" 

Snufkin jolted up straight and looked back at Moomin with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"You're leaving in the morning, right? Well! I'm going with you!" Moomin declared, stomping his foot down. "Captain! If you will have me, I'm going with you and I'm going to prove that- that I can be strong and brave! I can- I can live up to my Papa's name- and-and that I'm not  _ weak _ and-a-and-" Moomin sniffled, the moonlight giving away his big tears that began to drip from his ocean blue eyes.

"And I'm going to prove that I am a- a  _ strong _ Moomin! Just like Papa was! I want to be a pirate, Snufkin! Like you and like the others! I want to be- I want to be  _ somebody _ who accomplishes something!" Moomintroll cried the words out, making Snufkin gasp and drop down from the rock and hurry over to put his hands on Moomin's shoulders.

"M- Moomintroll? Moomintroll, of course you can join us, but you need to  _ calm _ down. You need to think about it, friend, this is a big deal. Come, Moomintroll, come over here. Talk to me." Snufkin led him over to the shore and sat down in the sand at the edge of the water. Moomin huffed and dropped down beside him, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Why are you crying, Moomintroll, what happened?" Snufkin asked worriedly, putting a hand on Moomin's arm.

"I'm tired of being a nobody, I suppose." Moomin sniffled. Snufkin started to disagree with him, but closed his mouth to let him continue. "All around me I've seen incredible people doing incredible things, and all I've ever done is sit by and wish I could do something incredible too." Moomin twiddled his thumbs in his lap, which were shaky from crying. "I used to go to the pier when I was little. My Papa would take me, and sometimes Sniff would tag along too. We'd-" Moomin scooped up a little handful of sand and let it fall between his fingers, the gentle wind blowing some along with it. "We'd watch the ships go by and my Papa would tell us that he used to be a sailor. I thought he was the coolest, bravest man ever. I wanted to be just like him, I wanted to adventure and make friends and have fun but… I've always been a coward." Moomin sighed. "I've always said no to opportunities to have fun or do anything out of my comfort zone, so I sat by myself and watched the people around me grow up and follow their dreams, and I let mine slip away." Moomin let the last bit of sand fall from his hand. "I'm tired of letting things slip away. I want to do something for once and be someone I'd be proud of, like Papa."

"Moomintroll," Snufkin said softly. "I, well, I understand how you feel." He pulled his hat off and looked at it. "I think you and I have a lot in common, and Sniff too." 

Moomin perked up.

"We feel weighed down by the legacy our fathers created before us, like we need to exceed their accomplishments. Me and Sniff never even had our fathers around but we can feel their pressure on our shoulders." Snufkin sighed. "But something I've accepted is that I don't have to be my father's shadow or his double, but I can step away from what he did to make my own story and be my own mumrik. You can do whatever it is that you want to do, Moomintroll. Whatever will make you happy, not your dad, not the rest of the world, but you. If you want to stay in the valley, then there's nothing wrong with that. If you want to be a pirate, there's nothing wrong with that either! If you want to be a merchant or a farmer or a blacksmith or a sailor or whatever else you may like, then you should do it." Snufkin smiled warmly.

Moomin smiled at him in loving awe, cheeks pink and eyes still wet with tears.

There was a silence for a little while as the two stared at the ocean and how the moon and stars made it shimmer.

"Thank you, Captain." Moomin smiled warmly, then looked over at Snufkin. "That… that meant a lot, what you said." 

"Of course." Snufkin nodded, glancing to the side and smiling shyly.

"I want to go with you and the others. I want to adventure and travel with you all!" Moomin beamed. "If- If you'll have me?" 

"We would be honored, Moomintroll, for you to join our crew." Snufkin put his arm on Moomin's back supportively, and Moomin blushed more. 

"Wonderful…" Moomin whispered to himself, grinning. The two of them got back to their usual, comfortable silence as the waves gently crashed in front of them, and that was the only sound they heard aside from the crickets chirping gently in the forest behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Moomin tiptoed quietly up the steps, cursing internally when the boards creaked. It was very late and he didn't want to wake his parents. Stopping at his room to open the door, Moomin paused in his place where he had been reaching for the knob. He looked around, then turned and hurried up one more set of stairs as quiet as a mouse. He was now in the attic, the old, dusty place where trinkets and things with no use were put to find dust. Moomin padded up to a wooden chest that was old and worn. He took in a deep breath, clicking it open and lifting the lid. The white light let in through the window by the mood illuminated a glorious, beautiful, magnificent dirty brown cloth inside. Moomin furrowed his brows, then lifted the cloth to reveal a worn old tricorn hat inside the musty smelling chest. There were a couple of feathers beside it as well, taken off to prevent them from being broken or messed up by the cloth. Moomin lifted the hat and under it he found a sheathed dagger that was a little rusty. He smiled a little, then put on Papa's old hat and stood, grinning and striking a pose in the moonlight. The hat was too big and nearly covered his eyes.

"Moomintroll?" 

Moomin froze in his pose, looking over at his Moominmama who stood at the top of the stairs, wearing her nightgown and holding out a candle.

"M-Mama-! I'm… I'm sorry for blowing up earlier, I-" Moomintroll started nervously.

"There's no need for that, my love." Moominmamma walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "You were merely upset is all, I understand, darling." Moomin smiled and leaned into her hand lovingly. Moominmamma reached up and straightened his crooked hat. "You look lovely, dear, but I do believe you'll need to see if you're going to be an adventurer." Moominmamma giggled softly.

"Ah-" Moomintroll blushed. "About that, Mama… I'm- I want to go with Captain Snufkin and Snorkmaiden and Little My tomorrow morning. I should've asked first, I'm sorry! I just- I want a taste of freedom, and I want to know what it's like to go sailing and-" 

"There's no need to give me any reasons, dear, you can make your own decisions and I trust that you'll do what makes you happy." Moominmamma wrapped her arms around him tightly. "But if you ever feel unsafe or unhappy, you come home straight away. I'll have pancakes waiting with your name on them." Moominmamma pulled away, looking at him with her bright emerald eyes that were always so filled with love. Moomin nodded, smiling. 

"Of course, Mama." He said, taking the hat off and putting it back in the box. He didn't like how he looked in hats anyway. 

"Goodnight, my love. I'll have breakfast ready for you in the morning." Moominmamma gave him a gentle wave, then padded down the stairs quietly.

Moomin nodded, then looked at his reflection in the window, clutching the old dagger in his hand. He took in a big breath of the attic's familiar, musty air, then hugged the sheathed blade to himself with a little smile before hurrying down the steps and off to his room, where he laid down in his warm, familiar bed and closed his eyes for the last time for a long while, and dreamed for the last time about being an epic, brave adventurer: for the dream would no longer be a dream come tomorrow morning.

* * *

Moomin jogged down the pier, panting and hurrying as quickly as his little legs would take him. The sun had already risen and he didn't want to be late on his first day of saying. On his back he had a big backpack that clinked around loudly as he ran, as it was full of many things Moominmama had packed for him. Moomin skidded to a halt in front of the ship, stopping to gasp for air and catch his breath.

"Well, well, well!" Snufkin hummed from where he was sitting on the ship's railing. He jumped down and landed beside Moomin, smacking him on the shoulder in a friendly way. 

"Moomintroll! Glad you could make it, my friend! We don't have anything to load today, so we'll be off as soon as you're ready!" Snufkin smiled. 

Little My was sitting between rails up on the deck, glaring at Moomin suspiciously.

"How lovely that he's going to be joining us!" Snorkmaiden giggled. "He seems like he's got potential! Plus, he can fill in for Sniff while his foot is healing!" She smiled.

"Yeah, less work for me!!" Sniff cheered from where he was sitting on a big crate near them, his foot and leg bandaged and propped up in front of him. His tail thunked excitedly against the crate.

"Hm. I dunno, something seems odd about a troll with no fighting experience or anything joining us." Little My crossed her arms.

"Oh hush, My! Everyone has to start somewhere! You taught me how to use my sword, didn't you?" Snorkmaiden asked.

"Well… yes," Little My nodded, scoffing. "Whatever, I guess we'll give him a chance."

Snufkin hopped up onto the deck, looking down at Moomin and chuckling at how he struggled to the ramp with his big bag. He held out his paw to the troll, who giggled nervously and took it, hopping up beside the mumrik.

"Everyone!" Snufkin put his arm around Moomin and grinned. "Welcome our new rookie aboard!" 

Sniff and Snorkmaiden clapped and cheered, giggling. Little My just nodded cooly.

"Well," Snufkin pulled away from Moomin and gestured for him to follow. "Let's get going!" 

* * *

Up top at the quarterdeck at the back of the ship, Moomin stood in awe as he watched Snufkin order around the others and steer the ship with such control. It'd been about an hour already, and Moomin listened to every word he was told and every part of the ship that was described with youthful wonder. 

"So this here is the quarterdeck?" Moomin asked curiously, slinking up behind Snufkin and peaking over his shoulder. "And that is the helm?"

"Precisely, Moomin!" Snufkin said excitedly, chuckling.

"Wow… you're so good at being captain, Snufkin!" Moomin smiled, flopping over his shoulder as he kept watching him steer.

"Thank you." Snufkin smiled, then nudged him off. "I suppose I've just gotten used to it. We do the same thing every day, mostly. You're a much welcomed change," Snufkin giggled. Moomin blushed and laughed.

"I'm so glad! I was nervous that I'd immediately be in the way or something!" Moomin rubbed his arm nervously.

Snufkin shook his head. "Of course not, we're happy to teach you everything, friend. Hm…" Snufkin stepped away from the wheel, looking at Moomin warmly. "Do you want to steer the ship? All you have to do is keep the wheel straight!" Moomin's eyes lit up and he gasped.

"Oh, yes!! By the Booble I'd be honored!!" Moomin beamed and hurried up to the wheel, carefully placing his hands on the wooden ring like a modern steering wheel would be held, which was awkward.

"Here," Snufkin chuckled, placing his hand on Moomin's and carefully moving it to the outer peg of the wheel. "See, there's more control and it's more comfortable."

"Oh!" Moomin nodded, blushing and staring at the wheel. He held it very stiffly because he was scared he'd somehow flip the ship and kill them all.

"Here," Snufkin put his hand on Moomin's again and slowly pushed it down, which turned the ship left very slowly. Moomin gasped and grinned, turning it back up so the ship would turn back to the right. He looked so giddy to be in control of a whole ship. Snufkin took his hand off again and slapped Moomin's back playfully, laughing.

"There you go, you're a natural, Moomintroll!" Snufkin snickered.

"Really?" Moomin asked with bright eyes.

* * *

Moomin was sitting against the railing of the ship. He sighed and put a paw to his head. 

"Ay," Little My said loudly, having suddenly appeared in his face.

"HUH?" Moomin jumped, not expecting her to be there. 

"Why do you look so glum, you don't want to be here or something??" Little My narrowed her eyes.

"What? No no no! I'm sorry, no, I swear I'm very happy to be here! It's just that- um- my head is killing me. I don't know if it's the sun or-or some sort of sea sickness. Is there any way I can pop down under the deck out of the sun for a bit and see if that helps?" Moomin asked, cocking his head. His cheeks were red from the hours underneath the relentless afternoon sunlight.

"Oh that won't do an ounce of good, it's much muggier down there," Little My scoffed.

"Well, even if it doesn't, you feel free to go wherever you'd like Moomintroll." Snufkin interrupted from his place at the helm. "It's your first day and I'm sure you'll feel better later!" He smiled.

"Oh, thank you Snufkin!" Moomin smiled and stood, ear flicking due to the hot irrigation in his head behind his eyes. He shouldn't have worn a long-sleeve, he concluded. It's not even horribly hot, he probably just didn't drink enough water the previous day.

Little My crossed her arms and huffed as she watched Moomin hurry down the stairs to go below deck. They were beside the door to Snufkin's sleeping quarters, which was under the quarterdeck.

It was pretty dark down under the deck, but Moomin was able to see light from tiny cracks in the wood up top and on the sides, so it was enough. He sighed, rolling up his sleeves and strolling down the narrow walkway between cargo. He turned the corner around a stack of crates, but was knocked backwards onto the ground when he ran into something. No, actually, he ran into  _ someone _ . That someone grunted and was also knocked onto the ground, dropping a book and a few papers and a lantern.

"Ugh, what in the…" Moomin started, picking himself up off the floor.

"Ow, for goodness sakes, I'm so clumsy!" The other person grabbed his lantern and stood as well, but both froze when they made eye contact.

"What the-  _ AH!!  _ There's-There's a-" The stranger started.

" **_Stowaway!!_ ** " Moomin shouted, throwing himself forward and slamming the intruder into the wall, grabbing his coat collar.

The intruder was shaped just like Moomin, but a bit taller. He was a Snork. He had ocean blue eyes that were wide with shock and fear. He also had crooked little reading glasses that were slipping off his nose, and a tuft of baby blue hair. He raised his hands up and shrieked, some way of surrendering or trying to avoid a fight. His coat was long and a pretty sangria red, and he was wearing trousers to which a white shirt was tucked into. Around his neck was an untied necktie.

"Oh- oh no- oh goodness-" The Snork stuttered, shaking."Where are the others, what have you done with them?!" He raised his brows, then furrowed them. His eyes began to gloss over.

" **Others??** There's more of you? Where?!" Moomin looked around. The Snork took this moment to stomp on Moomin's foot, which made him let go of his jacket reflexively and curse out loud painfully. The Snork ducked past Moomin and started to run away, but tripped over his own book he'd dropped before.

"Hey! No, you! Wait!" Moomin gasped and hurried over to him.

"Why you-" The Snork grabbed his book and held it up. "I-I- don't- don't come any closer! I guarantee this book could do a number on your face if-if I use enough force!!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah?!" Moomin growled. The Snork hopped up and raised the large book above his head, which made Moomin gasp and duck to protect himself from the blow.

"Snork!!" Snorkmaiden yelled, which made Snork freeze mid-swing, right before the book hit Moomin's head. 

"Huh-? Oh!!" Snork drooped the book. Snorkmaiden ran over and put a hand on Moomin's back. 

"Oh goodness, you two!" Snorkmaiden frowned, looking surprised. "Snork, it's okay, he's with us!"

"He-He is?" Snork asked, then sighed and hurried forward, embracing his little sister tightly. "Oh, thank the Booble, sister- I- I thought you'd been attacked or-or captured or something awful when I saw him down here!" 

"No Snork, I'm okay! This is Moomin!" Snorkmaiden pulled away and put her hand on Moomin's shoulder. "He's a part of our crew now."

"H… Have you been down here the whole time?" Moomin asked with wide eyes. If Brisk had taken their ship, would Snork have even known??

"Oh- I understand now." Snork chuckled nervously. "You should've told me! I- hm? Oh! Yes! I live down here!" Snork grinned, leaning over to pick up his things. 

"I'm sorry for- um- the trouble,Mr. Snork." Moomin blushed, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Oh, it's quite alright, just a little startle is all." Snork adjusted his little spectacles and then held out his free hand for a hand shake. "Why don't we start over then, how about that? I'm Dr. Snork, but Snork is just fine!"

Moomin shook his hand and raised his brows. 

"You're a doctor?"

"Nope! An inventor!" Snork grinned.

"Then why are you Doc… nevermind- an inventor you say?" Moomin asked curiously, cocking his head.

"Yes! I'm trying to invent weapons and machines that could benefit people and especially our crew! My current goal is, get this: A flying ship!" Snork's blue eyes sparkled. "We'd be the most powerful crew by default for sure!"

"Oh really? Isn't there already a flying ship? The Oshun Oxtra?" Moomin raised his brows.

"Well… Yes-? But! We would definitely be- um- we'd still greatly benefit at least! And surely we'd better everyone else with a ship that can't fly!" Snork chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense!" Moomin grinned. "A flying ship would be rather incredible!" 

"Indeed!" Snork wiggled his clenched fist excitedly. 

"Enough with your daydreaming, boys," Snorkmaiden giggled. "Are you feeling better, Moomin?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I completely forgot about my headache in all of this! It's not so bad now, I'll just have some water and I'll be fine." Moomin smiled. 

"Oh wonderful! Come on, let's head back up!" Snorkmaiden linked arms with Moomin. "Byyye brother, see you later!" Snorkmaiden waved, then dragged Moomin away. Snork gave a little wave in return, then scrambled back off to his study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, ahh!! Hope you enjoyed!! Please feel free to comment any thoughts or feedback!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little flashback/intermission thingy to develop Joxter and Moominpappa's past relations! I might occasionally toss these in for fun!! And because I love the Oshun Oxtra crew hehe

"You're just going to leave? Ha! I can't even take you seriously anymore, Moomin." Joxter laughed and snorted as if he was the funniest man alive.

On the deck of the grand Oshun Oxtra stood two young men. One was a young mumrik, Joxter, and the other a young moomin, who we now know as Moominpapa. However, in these younger days the moominlad was known as Captain Moomin the Great.

Joxter was wearing his green coat and his red hat: his usual attire. It was late and the bright moon in the sky lit up the scene. The hour of the night had put others in the crew to sleep, but not Joxter or Captain Moomin. Captain Moomin was looking a bit disheveled. He was without his hat or coat, only wearing his untidy white shirt and his cravat. He was pacing back and forth on the deck, and Joxter was leaning against the mast as his laughs echoed through the chill air. 

"Well, then you'd better  _ take _ me seriously for once then, Joxter. Listen for  _ once _ ,  **please** ," Captain Moomin suddenly snapped, stopping his pacing to glare coldly at the taller fellow, which immediately made him shut his mouth and quit his laughing.

"You're… you're serious?" Joxter furrowed his brows, then hurried forward and put his hands on Moomin's shoulders. "Moomin! You are the most powerful damn Captain in the near seas, you can't just- just- stop! How could you even consider something so ridiculous?!"

Captain Moomin pulled away. "You've no right to ridicule my desires, Joxter," Moomin growled, then took a deep breath. Sighing it out, the captain seemed to melt into someone smaller, someone more normal. Not physically, of course, but there was something about him that was expelled through that breath, maybe it was the stress he let go of, or maybe it was something else entirely.

"Joxter… I'm… I'm going to be a  _ father _ . I'm getting a chance that I never had growing up. I had no parents, I had nothing,  _ no one _ ." The Moomin frowned, looking down. "But now," he smiled, looking up at Joxter with a light in his eyes. "I'm going to be a  _ papa _ of my very own child and I'm going to raise them and have them know that I will  _ always _ be there for them. They won't ever be alone like I was."

"Moomin, that's-" Joxter pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brows in stressful thought. "That's very… Good of you, yes, very noble, but have you even given this any real thought?! You are  _ Captain Moomin _ for the Booble's fucking sake! You-"

"Joxter, you're a father too. How can you feel nothing? How can you not understand the desire to raise your own kids and be there for them at all?" Moomin asked bitterly.

"Hrngh," Joxter grumbled. "That father business isn't my damn cup of tea. I won't settle down for anyone, I'll go where I please and where the ship takes me because I'm a loyal member of this crew." Joxter narrowed his electric blue eyes, staring coldly down at his captain.

"You- that's not…" Moomin groaned and reached up to grip the fur on his head irritably. "Well this isn't my 'damn cup of tea', Joxter. Not Anymore. I'm sorry, I know you're disappointed, but… as your captain I demand that you respect my decision." Moomin said firmly. Joxter snapped to attention, eyes widening. "But…" Moomin softened again, "as your friend I beg for your understanding, Joxter." Joxter's expression softened as well, and he sighed. It wasn't a sigh of relief and growth like Moomin's had been, but it seemed to make him a little lighter.

"Moomin… I'm sorry, you're right, it's your choice." Joxter looked down at the ground. "Hodgkins would have wanted you to follow what your heart says for you to do." Joxter took off his hat and ran a hand through his thick, shaggy black hair. It was a mess, and most definitely not clean. 

"Hodgkins would have agreed with this as well," Moomin started as Joxter slipped his hat back on. He lowered himself down onto one knee, taking from his belt his grand sword of dark, beautiful metal. The moon glinted wonderfully on it as it was pulled from its sheath and then held up in the hands of the great Captain Moomin, who now looked so small compared to Joxter.

"What… Moomin- Captain- what are you-" Joxter started.

"I'm asking you to take my place as Captain, Joxter. You've been one of the greatest people I've ever known, and you'd… you'd certainly be the best man for the job, my friend." The Captain's eyes became glassy with emotion.

Joxter stood, shocked, for a few moments. He then blinked slow, his electric eyes watching the sword before he reached and he took the sword from the Moomin, holding it up and looking at it. His lips curled up in a big, excited grin. 

"Get your ass up and give me a hug, Moomin." Captain Joxter demanded playfully as his first order.

Moomin looked up at him and grinned, standing up straight. 

"Swords suit you, I'd say." Moomin patted Captain Joxter roughly on the arm, and Joxter laughed and put an arm on Moomin's shoulder. 

"I hope so, I suppose."

"It's been fun, Joxter. I'm leaving, but that doesn't mean I won't miss this." Moomin sighed, pulling away and looking out at the calm ocean that reflected the sky of stars. 

"I still wish you wouldn't go, but… we- I will miss you, you old bastard," Joxter sneered.

"Same to you, you sly devil." 

The two of them laughed, and Moomin retired to his quarters, and the Captain stepped up to the ship's helm for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just love to hear your thoughts on the chapter!


End file.
